


When Cute Meets Cute

by cairistiona13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bodyguard, Bottom Chanyeol, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairistiona13/pseuds/cairistiona13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do Kyungsoo’s new purpose in life seems to be to distract or occupy Baekhyun’s new bodyguard when Baekhyun and Jongdae want to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Cute Meets Cute

Do Kyungsoo’s new purpose in life seems to be to distract or occupy Baekhyun’s new bodyguard when Baekhyun and Jongdae want to have sex.

He’d found himself volunteered soon after they’d all met said bodyguard. He’s tall and kind of handsome, with dark brown hair and ears that are too big for his head, and he looks both like he’s far too serious these days and like he used to be a joker in school. Before he decided to be a bodyguard. Kyungsoo doesn’t really know how one goes into bodyguarding as a profession. Do you just…decide to be a bodyguard one day, and then go to Bodyguarding School? How does one learn to be a bodyguard?

“Kyungsoo,” Jongdae had said. “Baekhyun and I want some alone time, but the bodyguard—”

“Chanyeol,” he had interrupted, dutifully. He hates when people forget his name. Chanyeol probably hates it, too.

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae had agreed. “Well, he has a habit of walking into Baekhyun’s room to check that he’s okay and nobody got in. And you know—”

“You don’t want to be disturbed,” Kyungsoo had said.

“Exactly! Can you distract him for us? Just for like…thirty minutes?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t like people, so this is a terrible idea.

He also doesn’t think it’ll take them thirty minutes. He doesn’t think it’s ever taken them thirty minutes. He was used to them running away during lunch break at university and coming back five minutes later giggling and slightly dishevelled.

But he’d kept that to himself.

He hadn’t quite agreed, but he hadn’t been able to explain in words just how much he hates new people, so Jongdae had taken it as a yes, and Kyungsoo had found himself on Chanyeol-distraction duty. Excellent.

The first time the couple take advantage of this, Jongdae and Kyungsoo arrive at the house early to find that Chanyeol’s already done his morning checks of Baekhyun’s room, and now they’re playing some kind of card game, and Baekhyun is winning. Kyungsoo thinks he’s probably cheating.

Baekhyun looks a little relieved to see them, and says, “I’m going to the bathroom. Kyungsoo, you can have my cards until I get back.” Then he winks at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo gets it.

Jongdae leaves the room a few minutes later; not too soon to seem like he’s following him, but not too long to keep Baekhyun waiting. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

With them gone, it leaves Kyungsoo and Chanyeol alone with the card game.

After Chanyeol teaches Kyungsoo how the game works, they play. Kyungsoo loses almost spectacularly.

An impressive ten minutes pass before Chanyeol notices that Jongdae and Baekhyun haven’t come back.

“What’s happened to those two?” Chanyeol asks, frowning.

Kyungsoo shrugs, although he knows _exactly_ what happened.

“I’m going to go and search for them, okay, Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol says, and he stands.

“I don’t think you want to do that,” Kyungsoo says. “They could be doing _anything_.” He tries to make his voice expressive enough to dissuade Chanyeol from searching.

“It’ll be fine,” Chanyeol says. “It’s my job to know where Baekhyun is at all times. What if someone gets in and kidnaps him? It’s my fault.”

“Nobody’s kidnapped him,” Kyungsoo assures him, but Chanyeol goes to look for Baekhyun anyway. Kyungsoo follows him.

Chanyeol checks the bathroom first, which is, of course, empty, and then the kitchen. Thirdly, he checks Baekhyun’s bedroom, which is locked.

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea,” Kyungsoo says, standing far enough behind Chanyeol that he can’t see the door. Chanyeol’s fishing a key out of his pocket, the key to Baekhyun’s bedroom.

“But why has he locked himself in there?” Chanyeol asks rhetorically, and then he unlocks the door and opens it. The obscene sound of moans, locked up by the soundproof room, escape its confines. Kyungsoo grimaces, and Chanyeol shuts the door quickly but gently, the moaning instantly muted. “You were right,” Chanyeol adds. “I didn’t want to do that.” He heads back to their board game and drops into the same chair he’d been in before. “I’m never going to get that out of my head.”

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo says, although he’s grateful he didn’t see anything. The moans were bad enough.

“So…those two, then?” Chanyeol asks.

“They’ve been dating for years,” Kyungsoo says. “It’s all very secretive.”

Chanyeol nods. “I understand,” he says.

Kyungsoo isn’t sure that he does, but he doesn’t say that. Instead, he says, “Do you have your own Jongdae?”

Chanyeol gives him a weird look for a moment, before he says, “Oh! No, I haven’t been in a relationship in years. It’s not a good idea when on the job. I haven’t even had time to see any of my university friends since I finished. I’ve been working non-stop for years.”

Kyungsoo can sympathise. His last relationship had ended only a few short months after they’d graduated from university and they realised they didn’t have anything in common anymore. Though he’d love a relationship, he’s so busy with work and full-time babysitting Baekhyun and Jongdae that he’s never managed to find more than a few one-night-stands to sate his urges. “I know what that’s like,” he says.

They talk a little, the game long forgotten, sharing mild university stories. Chanyeol doesn’t go into too much detail about what he was like during university, just enough to hint at him being a happy person with a protective streak. He definitely doesn’t mention anything about bodyguarding. Kyungsoo is intrigued, but he doesn’t want to ask just yet.

They’re in the middle of one of Kyungsoo’s stories, one from back when he, Jongdae and Baekhyun had been in their final year of university and Baekhyun had decided that they should all take shots of this strange fluorescent liquid that had hopefully not been a hallucinogen, when Baekhyun and Jongdae come back into the room. Baekhyun looks well put-together, but Jongdae’s still pulling out wrinkles from his clothes.

“So,” Baekhyun says. “My door has a lock on it for a reason.”

“And I’m your bodyguard,” Chanyeol says, drawing himself to his full height. “I need to know where you are at all times. It’s my job.”

Baekhyun shrugs. “Should I tell you when Jongdae and I want some time to ourselves?” He doesn’t seem at all embarrassed that Chanyeol had walked in on them. Kyungsoo would hate it if he were Baekhyun. (Kyungsoo would hate to be Baekhyun, though.)

“Yes,” Chanyeol says. “That’ll definitely solve the problem. I know you want your privacy but what if someone kidnapped you? It’s my job to know where you are, what you’re doing, and who you’re doing it with.”

“Sorry,” Jongdae says, looking a little sheepish. “We were hoping Kyungsoo would keep you distracted enough, we didn’t realise it would be a problem.”

Chanyeol frowns. “It is. I’ll be outside your door in case you need me, next time,” he says.

“Okay,” Baekhyun says, though he makes a face as he says it. Then his face lights up. “You can have Kyungsoo for company next time!”

“Hey!” Kyungsoo protests. He’s not a toy to keep people amused.

But Chanyeol, for the first time, gives a small smile, and then he sits back down. “I can live with that,” he says, and Kyungsoo feels a little warm.

///

Although Kyungsoo doesn’t live with Baekhyun—he lives with Jongdae, in fact, so it’s not too different—sometimes he feels like he does, from all the time he spends there, when he’s not at work.

The next time he’s over, not too far in the future, Jongdae is already there, and they’re already in Baekhyun’s bedroom. Chanyeol is outside the door as he’d said he would be, standing strong and tall, and Kyungsoo frowns.

“Doesn’t it get tiring, standing like that?” he asks.

“Not anymore,” Chanyeol says. “It’s my job to stand still for long periods of time if necessary. I have to be ready for all occasions and situations.”

“So that means you found it tiring, before,” Kyungsoo says.

Chanyeol watches him for a moment, and then says, “At the beginning, yes.”

“So it was something you had to get used to?”

Chanyeol nods. Kyungsoo isn’t sure that he likes that, but he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he watches Chanyeol for a moment, just standing there with his back against the wall, before he heads into the dining room and grabs two chairs, stacking them and then dragging them back to where Chanyeol is standing.

“Here,” Kyungsoo says, separating the chairs and giving one to Chanyeol. “Sit.”

“It’s fine,” Chanyeol says. “I’m used to it.”

“You should allow yourself to relax,” Kyungsoo says. “There’s nobody around.”

“Except you,” Chanyeol says.

“Yes, and I think you look like you should sit down,” Kyungsoo says, folding his arms and sitting in the other one. “Come on.”

Chanyeol sighs and sits down obediently. “Let’s not make a habit of this,” he grumbles.

Kyungsoo merely smiles.

There’s silence for a few awkward moments, before Kyungsoo asks him how long he’s been outside Baekhyun’s room.

Chanyeol blinks and looks down at his watch, a smart black Rolex. “Over an hour?” he says. “Not sure what they’re still doing, to be honest.”

Part of his chest twinges at the thought that Chanyeol’s been alone, standing, for so long. Kyungsoo hopes that next time it won’t be so bad for him. Hopefully Kyungsoo will be there, too.

Kyungsoo brushes this bizarre thought away and instead focuses on the second statement. He has to hide his smile this time. He’s glad he’s not the only one who’s noticed their inability to last long periods of time.

This time, they share childhoods. Chanyeol has an older sister who he hasn’t seen in years.

“She looks just like me,” he says, “only a girl.”

Kyungsoo himself has an older sibling, a brother. He wonders if his brother would like Chanyeol’s sister, which is a stupid thought because they’re never going to meet. Kyungsoo has been having plenty of stupid thoughts lately, which is very unlike Kyungsoo. He’s usually a rational person; he has no idea what’s causing this fall.

“I was just thinking that maybe our siblings would get along,” Chanyeol says. “I don’t know what’s got into me. I haven’t thought like that since university.”

Kyungsoo can’t help the grin that spreads across his face, and he’s happy to see that Chanyeol’s smile is a little bigger today.

///

Kyungsoo goes back every day that week, and of the next, once his shift at the museum is over. This is not unusual. It’s not like he hasn’t been visiting Baekhyun for _years_. But now there’s Chanyeol who lives there as well. And Kyungsoo is discovering that Chanyeol, unlike most people, is not intolerable. Kyungsoo, dare he say it, somewhat _likes_ Chanyeol. At the very least, he doesn’t _dislike_ Chanyeol.

Every time he gets Chanyeol alone, they share history. Chanyeol tells him about his best friends in university; a younger, handsome dancer friend called Jongin and an incredibly serious older hyung called Joonmyun who was much shorter than Chanyeol and Jongin.

“He’s so cute! I just wanted to squish his cheeks all the time!” Chanyeol gushes, his eyes shining brightly.

Kyungsoo realises that he’s getting a little bit of Chanyeol’s true personality, the true person under the controlled exterior, and treasures it. He is sure that Chanyeol doesn’t open up like this very often.

Kyungsoo, in exchange, tells him about Sehun, his own younger, taller, handsome dancer friend, and then more stories about how awful Baekhyun and Jongdae were in university.

“What were you like in university?” Chanyeol asks.

University had been an interesting point in Kyungsoo’s life. Baekhyun and Jongdae had already been friends, possibly even already dating, and Kyungsoo had been the quiet kid who avoided social situations due to a lack of desire to participate in anything at all that wouldn’t get him an A or extra credit points. Needless to say, once Baekhyun had his claws in Kyungsoo, that changed quickly, and Kyungsoo had found himself at parties with booming dance music and alcohol that was definitely _not_ going to help him write his five thousand word essay on Victorian London.

He’d graduated top of his class anyway, despite their best efforts to make him a hoodlum, but by that point he liked them too much to sever their friendship.

Chanyeol seems fascinated by his past. “Wow,” he says, eyes wide. “I think we were complete opposites.”

Chanyeol, it transpires, was the life of the party. He had serious Joonmyun and shy Jongin and very few friends who were interested in going out at all, so he’d found out where the parties were and gone out on his own, making friends there and drinking away a portion of his college fund on cheap beer.

Kyungsoo realises, when some of the names of party hosts sound familiar, that they may have even been at some of the same parties. But he doesn’t remember a tall, good-looking guy like Chanyeol. He would remember, surely?

They reminisce for what seems like an age, Kyungsoo beginning to see the person who makes up Chanyeol, until Baekhyun and Jongdae emerge from the room silently.

“You look like you’re having a good time,” Baekhyun says from the doorway, causing Chanyeol to jump. “Careful there, you wouldn’t want to look like you’ve been slacking.”

He says it teasingly, but Chanyeol still frowns. “I can assure you that our discussions would not have hindered any rescue I may have had to make.”

Baekhyun pasts him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’m not my father. I think it’s good that you two are bonding. Kyungsoo needs more friends. You’re good for him.”

Kyungsoo finds himself protesting again, but he feels strangely happy when Chanyeol seems pleased with this fact.

///

They chat again at the weekend, only this time Chanyeol starts up with, “So…what does Jongdae do?”

“You mean aside from annoy me?” Kyungsoo asks, and Chanyeol nods. Kyungsoo cocks his head. He’s never actually asked, and they’ve known each other for too many years by now for it to be acceptable to ask. “I have no idea. Something that gives him a lot of free time. It pays the bills; I can’t complain.”

“I didn’t realise you lived together,” Chanyeol says, and he looks surprised. It’s a new look. Kyungsoo likes discovering Chanyeol’s expressions—his entire face changes. It’s nice.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo says. “It was cheaper that way.” He pauses. “Is that because you thought I’d kill him, or something?” he asks, frowning.

“No!” Chanyeol exclaims, then pauses. “Maybe?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head with a smile. “He’s an idiot, but at least he’s an entertaining one.” He thinks that Jongdae would probably say the exact same thing about him and it makes his smile wider.

“What about you?” Chanyeol asks. “Seeing as I only see you in the evenings, you must do something during the days?”

“I work in the back of a museum,” Kyungsoo says. “I help restore artefacts. It doesn’t require talking to anyone, so it’s perfect.”

“You don’t like talking?” Chanyeol asks. The confused look is back. The more Kyungsoo sees it, the more adorable it becomes. He has the strangest urge to coo, and he _never_ coos. He can’t imagine a grown man letting him coo at him, anyway.

“Not terribly,” Kyungsoo says. “I don’t really like people much.” When Chanyeol’s face falls, he adds, “But you’re okay.”

Chanyeol beams at him, and Kyungsoo discovers that, when he likes people, Chanyeol is incapable of shielding himself. His emotions are just written over his face and Kyungsoo really likes it.

This is probably because he really does like Chanyeol.

///

Kyungsoo stops going to Baekhyun’s house for Baekhyun and starts going for Chanyeol. Baekhyun is boring. Chanyeol isn’t. There’s so much Kyungsoo wants to learn about Chanyeol, and so little time in which to learn about him. It’s not like it would be appropriate to share phone numbers.

The first time Kyungsoo makes Chanyeol laugh—properly laugh, head back, body shaking with the vibrations, Kyungsoo feels a warmth in his chest and stomach that he hasn’t felt since his last relationship.

“Your crush on Baekhyun’s bodyguard is adorable,” Jongdae says, one evening, when Jongdae is two minutes in the door and still smells of Baekhyun’s cologne. “You should ask him out.”

“That would be inappropriate,” Kyungsoo says, not bothering to deny anything, because after years, he’s aware that Jongdae and Baekhyun can somehow see through all of his walls and know all of his tells. Even if he says he doesn’t like Chanyeol, they’ll know he’s lying. “He’s Baekhyun’s bodyguard. He barely gets any time off as it is, and it would compromise him.”

Jongdae shrugs. “Look, Baekhyun’s fine. Chanyeol’s scared off a load of girls by pretending to be tall and menacing and they haven’t come back since. There’s basically no danger to him if you and Chanyeol go out for just one night.” He pauses. “It’d _really_ be nice for Baekhyun and me to be properly alone for an evening, if you know what I mean.” He winks.

“You’re revolting,” Kyungsoo says, but there’s no bite behind it. “I guess there’s no harm in going to the cinema or something.” He shrugs. “I’ll bring it up with him.”

“You’re a star, Kyungsoo,” Jongdae says with a grin. “I’m going to text Baekhyun.”

“You _literally just saw him_ ,” Kyungsoo says, and he rolls his eyes. “You’re impossible.”

Jongdae shrugs. “You’re just jealous because you haven’t had sex for ages.”

This is so very untrue (he is not jealous!). Kyungsoo throws a cushion at his head.

///

Kyungsoo doesn’t end up bringing it up with Chanyeol at all.

Instead, the next time he’s over, Baekhyun—who strangely enough did _not_ jump on Jongdae the moment he arrived—says, “You know, Chanyeol, you should take a night off. Too much work will stress you out.”

“It’s—” Chanyeol only manages, before Baekhyun barrels on.

“It’s not fine, Chanyeol. Even on your days off you’ve barely left the house. You should go out and go to the cinema or something, have a nice meal out.”

“I don’t know anyone to go with,” Chanyeol protests. “I’ve long lost contact with my university and bodyguard training friends.”

“You know Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun says, folding his arms and scowling. Kyungsoo blinks, because he wasn’t expecting to be volunteered like that—except he really should be used to it by now. It’s not like it’s the first time it’s happened. “Kyungsoo hasn’t gone out in a stupidly long time. And you both like the same kinds of films, so it’ll be easy.”

Chanyeol turns to Kyungsoo. “Is that okay?” he asks. He looks like a sad puppy who’s unsure of whether its master still loves it—that’s how pathetic he looks. Kyungsoo has never been quite so attracted before. “Would you mind?”

“No,” Kyungsoo says casually, managing to keep his face as expressionless as possible, though his insides are quaking. It’s not like he’s never been alone with Chanyeol before. He’s been alone with Chanyeol more often than when people have been around. It’s not that at all. “That’s fine.”

“Excellent!” Baekhyun says. “You can have Saturday off. _Do_ make a night of it.” It sounds suspiciously like an order. Chanyeol actually _blushes_ , though he ducks his head down sheepishly to hide it.

Kyungsoo realises, far too suddenly, that Chanyeol is _cute_. And that he actually _likes_ that Chanyeol’s cute. You learn new things every day.

///

“Help,” Kyungsoo whines to the ceiling later that night. “Chanyeol’s too cute.”

“Oh, is that what our Kyungsoo likes?” Jongdae asks from the doorway. “Cute giants?”

“You’re no help,” Kyungsoo says. “I don’t even know if he likes guys.” He pauses. “I don’t even know if he likes _me_.”

“Chanyeol likes cute things,” Jongdae says, as if that answers all of his questions. “Did you never notice his crush on that friend of his from uni?”

Kyungsoo remembers Chanyeol cooing over his serious friend Joonmyun, and wonders if that was a sign. “Even if he _does_ like guys, I’m not cute,” he protests, crossing his arms and pouting. “That doesn’t help me.”

Jongdae laughs loudly before shutting the door behind him, and Kyungsoo remains pouting at the ceiling, wondering why he has such horrible friends.

(Baekhyun later texts him to say, “u r adorbs chnayoel ttlly likes u”. It makes Kyungsoo feel even _worse_ , if that’s possible.)

///

It happens entirely too fast. Suddenly it’s Saturday and Kyungsoo finds himself arriving at Baekhyun’s only a touch smarter than he normally is, with a white shirt in place of his usual t-shirt.

He’d wanted to meet Chanyeol at the cinema, but Chanyeol had insisted on driving them there. The idea of being in Chanyeol’s car excites Kyungsoo—he’s never seen it, but Jongdae had informed him it looks really cool. It even has tinted windows. (He had winked at this point. Kyungsoo had played deliberately obtuse, but later the thought had made him blush.)

Baekhyun opens the door, when Kyungsoo gets there. “You’re in luck,” he hisses. “He cleans up well.” Louder, he says, “Oh, hey, Kyungsoo, come in. You can wait in here for Chanyeol.”

“I’m ready!” Chanyeol protests, hurrying out from his bedroom, and Kyungsoo freezes at the sight of him.

Since he first met Chanyeol, he’s always been in a variety of smart dark suits; always business-like, even if Kyungsoo tends to forget when they start talking about their pasts, because imagining this smart man drinking shots off another man’s stomach just doesn’t make sense in his head. But tonight, he’s dressed down in a pair of dark jeans and a red sweater over a shirt and Kyungsoo feels excess saliva well up in his mouth. It should be illegal for Chanyeol to look this good.

“Shall we go then?” Kyungsoo asks hastily, tearing his eyes away before he reveals his inner desires to the whole room.

Chanyeol’s car really is nice. It’s a black Mercedes, sleek and shiny, and Kyungsoo prays nothing happens to it when they’re at the cinema. He certainly would never go out in a car this impressive and ostentatious if he wanted to keep it. But Chanyeol reassures him that this is his everyday car.

“It’s not that bad,” he says. “It’s got impressive security, so I always know if it’s been tampered with.” He shows Kyungsoo his phone, which has a light at the top. “This light is for an app that’s connected to the car.”

The Mercedes isn’t even the car he takes charges out in. It has tinted windows merely for his own security.

“I’d never dream of taking my charges out in my own car if there was any way around it. I’ve only taken Jongdae out in it, and that was once,” he explains. “It’s far too dangerous. I always use their cars after they’ve been properly checked over.”

Kyungsoo likes when Chanyeol talks business to him.

“But after working with charges for years, I like my privacy,” Chanyeol continues. “So I had tinted windows put in.” He stops. “I’m talking too much, aren’t I? You’re probably not even interested in my car.”

 _I’m interested in whatever you’re interested in,_ Kyungsoo almost says, but doesn’t, because that’s just creepy. “No,” he says, trying not to be too hasty, “it’s interesting.”

Chanyeol nods, but doesn’t continue the conversation.

It’s quiet for a moment as they climb into the car and set off for the cinema. The inside of the car is soft leather and it’s smooth and cold against Kyungsoo’s skin. It feels like the car of a rich person, but not one that’s never used, or solely to be gawked at by those less fortunate.

“So, what are we seeing?” Chanyeol asks, breaking the slightly awkward silence that Kyungsoo has spent feeling up his chair.

Kyungsoo shrugs. “What do you like?” he asks. Baekhyun had said they like the same things, so he hopes that it’s not anything weird.

“Superheroes,” Chanyeol says, almost a little sheepishly. “Cartoon films. Not films about bodyguards. Nothing with bodyguards.”

“Fair enough,” Kyungsoo says. “I don’t like watching anything with museums in it.”

Chanyeol laughs so hard Kyungsoo’s worried they’re going to crash. They don’t, thankfully, as Chanyeol collects himself quickly, focusing on the job at hand. “You’re funny,” he says. Kyungsoo doesn’t think he’s funny.

“Just a fact,” he mumbles, frowning slightly.

They make small talk until they reach the cinema. Chanyeol parks and they head to look at what’s showing. Luckily for them there’s a superhero film on. Chanyeol insists on buying the tickets, so Kyungsoo makes it even by buying the food before it feels _too_ much like a date. Not that there would be anything wrong with it being a date. He’d just rather not get his hopes up.

The film is good, in a decidedly this-is-not-a-date way, the screening full of guys and their friends and girls and their friends and very few people who appear to be on romantic dates. It makes Kyungsoo feel a little more comfortable and secure. They’re just friends watching a film together. Kyungsoo can cope with that.

Once the film is over, they head to a nearby restaurant, chatting about the film. Chanyeol sheepishly admits that he was a little bit scared at one point and that’s why he ate all the popcorn. Kyungsoo laughs, but he tries not to be mean about it.

“You said you wouldn’t laugh!” Chanyeol protests, but he’s laughing too.

Dinner is nice, but feels a touch more like a date. They share a starter and whenever their hands brush Kyungsoo tries not to blush like a high school girl on her first date. He isn’t sure he’s succeeding. Their main courses go much better, until Chanyeol asks for a bite of his chicken and rice in exchange for some of his beef noodles. Kyungsoo can’t resist the pout Chanyeol gives him when he tries to cop out and drop it onto his plate. Kyungsoo’s fork ends up in Chanyeol’s mouth, instead.

“Giant baby,” Kyungsoo teases, but his insides are fluttering and the thought that Chanyeol’s lips touched his fork. He really _is_ a high school girl.

Dessert is even _worse_. Chanyeol can’t decide, so they end up getting an assortment of tiny portions of each to share. Watching Chanyeol’s face scrunch up in pleasure at the different tastes has the unfortunate effect of making Kyungsoo’s lower half very tingly. Kyungsoo watches a bit of chocolate disappear into Chanyeol’s mouth with the thought that there is a very good use for that mouth of his, and it’s _not_ for eating.

He puts that thought away very quickly before it becomes obvious.

Kyungsoo insists that they split the bill between them, once they’ve finished their meal. He doesn’t want Chanyeol to pay for him if it’s not a date. It’s not a date. It’s an outing. A friendly outing.

Repeating this thought doesn’t make it any easier on Kyungsoo.

The journey back to the car is quiet on Kyungsoo’s part because this is the moment where Chanyeol drives them to Kyungsoo’s place, and the evening is over.

Maybe he can convince him to come up for a coffee to give Baekhyun and Jongdae some extra time together.

Chanyeol does a standard tour of the car before he lets Kyungsoo get in, checking that it’s fine, before manually unlocking it from Kyungsoo’s side. He opens the car door for Kyungsoo, who feels strangely like the girlfriend in this situation. He is not a girl, no matter what his fluttering stomach is telling him.

Looking up at Chanyeol, now he’s so close and there’s nowhere else to look, Kyungsoo suddenly realises that chocolate is smeared next to Chanyeol’s lip.

“You’ve got chocolate,” Kyungsoo says.

Chanyeol frowns. “Hmm?” he asks. “Where?”

Kyungsoo decides to mess with Chanyeol a little. He doesn’t know why he gets the urge to, maybe it’s because he’s so annoyed with how Chanyeol’s been unknowingly turning him on all evening. “All over,” Kyungsoo says, indicating his mouth, and drawing a circle with his finger.

Chanyeol pouts this time, and begins trying to wipe at his mouth with his thumb, missing the chocolate entirely.

“Not there,” Kyungsoo says, and he fishes in his pocket for a clean tissue. “Use this,” he adds, pulling a pack out and handing it to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol obediently rubs at his face with the proffered tissue, handing the rest back to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sighs and stands on his tiptoes, tugging the tissue from Chanyeol’s fingers swiftly, and cleans the edge of Chanyeol’s mouth carefully. He feels curiously domestic and discovers that he quite likes this sensation.

When he’s finished, he realises that Chanyeol’s far too close to him. Their faces are mere inches away.

Kyungsoo makes a move to pull away, move out of reach, but Chanyeol’s eyes drop down to suspiciously where Kyungsoo’s lips are. Kyungsoo dry-swallows, all the moisture seemingly gone from his body for a frightening moment. Did he really—?

And then Chanyeol’s lips are against his, and his tall frame is pushing Kyungsoo uncomfortably against the open doorframe, the thin metal pushing into his spine.

Kyungsoo doesn’t kiss back because he’s too busy internally freaking out at this turn of events, and Chanyeol pulls back with the most panicked look on his face Kyungsoo has ever seen on an adult male. He takes a step back from Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pulls himself away from the car and rubs his back. He can feel the grooves left in it.

“I’m sorry, was I wrong? Did I misread the signals?” Chanyeol asks, flapping his arms. “Do you hate me now?”

“Cars are uncomfortable to kiss against,” Kyungsoo says. To prove it, he grabs the front of Chanyeol’s jumper and bodily swings him around to land back against the car. Then, standing on Chanyeol’s feet, he tugs the taller boy down to meet his mouth.

They kiss for some moments until Kyungsoo realises that there’s a bulge pressing insistently into his thigh and they’re in the middle of a car park—not the best place to be making out in.

But Chanyeol’s not going to be driving anywhere hard, not if he doesn’t want to kill them. And Kyungsoo can’t drive this car.

So he makes an executive decision. He opens the back door. “Get in,” he says. “Let’s solve this problem you’ve got.”

Chanyeol blushes the brightest Kyungsoo’s seen him blush, but obediently climbs into the backseat. It’s unusually spacious for a car, so there’s enough room for both of them after Kyungsoo shuts the doors. The tinted windows help hide the fact that the moment the doors are shut, Kyungsoo climbs on top of Chanyeol and resumes kissing him, reaching down to palm the front of Chanyeol’s trousers.

Kyungsoo may usually be very quiet, but he’s very brusque in every aspect of his sex life. “How do you want it?” he asks, when they pull apart for air, his hand insistently against Chanyeol’s crotch. Chanyeol moans loudly, and Kyungsoo wonders if people could hear outside the car. He’d rather they not be arrested.

Chanyeol doesn’t quite answer. “There’s lube in one of the pockets,” he pants, indicating the back pockets of the seats, and Kyungsoo fishes around until he brings out a box of unopened packets. It’s new, possibly because Chanyeol doesn’t use lube often, or because he’d wanted to impress Kyungsoo.

“Condoms?” Kyungsoo asks, and Chanyeol shakes his head.

“I wasn’t thinking that far ahead,” he mumbles. “Sorry.”

That wipes one idea from Kyungsoo’s mind. But there are plenty of things he can think of to do. Firstly, a good blowjob never hurts.

Together, they work Chanyeol’s jeans and briefs down his legs and, once the shoes are off, off his feet. His cock is a nice size, though Kyungsoo can’t see it perfectly in the dark. Not too big that he’d choke on it, which is one of the most important points. It’s solid and warm when he begins to stroke it, heavy in his hand. Kyungsoo rearranges Chanyeol so he can fit between his legs, and then leans down to give the tip a lick. Chanyeol’s entire body jerks.

Kyungsoo, not to be _too_ conceited, knows he’s good at sex. He knows where to lick, where to thrust, where to feel, where to sit, for everything to be most comfortable for both partners. And he likes to pride himself of being able to read what people will like, when they’re naked together.

Chanyeol is a guy who likes to be fingered, if the way his body clenches and quakes when Kyungsoo plays with his balls and his fingers drift down his thighs is anything to go by.

But he waits for Chanyeol to ask, gently running the pad of his finger over Chanyeol’s perineum to add to the sensations.

“Oh,” Chanyeol gasps, hips trying to buck up, forcing more of himself into Kyungsoo’s mouth. “Fuck me, _please_ , Kyungsoo.” He brings his legs up high to allow for a better angle, settling his thighs over Kyungsoo’s shoulders.

Kyungsoo rips the box and tears one of the inner packets of lube open with deft, unseeing fingers, coating his fingers thoroughly. He brings one down to Chanyeol’s fluttering hole, rubbing insistently until Chanyeol begs again. Chanyeol takes the finger so well that Kyungsoo wants to praise him aloud, and probably would if his mouth wasn’t full of cock. He wonders if Chanyeol would like that. He thinks he might.

Chanyeol is able to take a second and third finger in such short time that Kyungsoo is pretty sure he must finger himself, and the idea is enough to get Kyungsoo fully hard. He’s been slowly hardening on and off all evening but had tried to keep himself cool and collected even when helping Chanyeol; it would be easier to manage if he could get back to his place.

Kyungsoo glances his fingers over Chanyeol’s prostate as his fingers thrust in with a squelch. He pulls back for a moment to admire how they disappear into Chanyeol’s arse and wishing it was his cock instead, being sucked into that warmth.

“I’m close,” Chanyeol pants, and Kyungsoo wraps his mouth back round him, sucking harder as his fingers thrust faster.

Chanyeol tries to pull him off when he comes, but Kyungsoo stays insistent. They’ve already dirtied this car enough with sweat and lube, he doesn’t want it covered in come as well. He can take it. He swallows as much as he is able to and uses Chanyeol’s clothes to wipe his mouth and fingers on, catching the excess. Chanyeol, somewhat blissed out, doesn’t seem to mind.

Kyungsoo palms himself through his own trousers as Chanyeol comes down from his high. Once Chanyeol notices, he tugs Kyungsoo into his lap to kiss him, their kiss tasting rather too much of come, and helps work Kyungsoo’s cock out through his fly. It doesn’t take more than a few minutes for Kyungsoo to come over both of their shirts—not because he’s incapable of lasting, but because he wants to be home quicker for round two.

“My place?” Kyungsoo asks, against Chanyeol’s lips.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Chanyeol replies.

It’s difficult to help Chanyeol back into his messy clothes, especially as his body’s still wet with saliva and lube. He forgoes his underpants and barely even buttons his jeans, before climbing into the front seat like a monkey, pushing back the divider so he can make it through. Kyungsoo doesn’t move from the back, thinking it’s probably a better idea he just stay and call directions from there.

The ride is quick, thrumming with the anticipation of being alone for the rest of the evening. Kyungsoo thinks of the places that would be good for sex. The kitchen counter. The kitchen table. The sofa. Jongdae’s bed. Kyungsoo gets a weird sense of enjoyment from imagining Jongdae using these things without knowing what they’ve recently been used for. It’s no worse than things Jongdae has tormented Kyungsoo with.

But once they’ve managed to make their way from the car to the front door of Kyungsoo’s flat, Chanyeol palming Kyungsoo’s arse through his trousers and giggling and Kyungsoo trying to shush him ineffectively as he fishes out his keys and eventually gets the door open, all thoughts of torment are gone. He has Chanyeol against the door in a moment, licking around Chanyeol’s mouth like it’s his own. Now the haze of arousal is coming back, Kyungsoo is beginning to notice strange things, like how Chanyeol’s mouth is full of too many teeth and they close reflexively when Kyungsoo tries to reach the roof of Chanyeol’s mouth. It doesn’t hurt that much, especially when Chanyeol sucks on his tongue in apology.

“Bedroom,” Kyungsoo orders once they separate for a brief moment, and he leads the way, mouths reconnecting for most of the journey, switching on lights with flailing hands as they go.

Kyungsoo likes throwing his partners around a lot in bed. He doesn’t usually date six feet tall giants, but he’s strong, a lot stronger than he looks, and he manages to toss Chanyeol onto the bed and make it look effortless, even though Chanyeol’s taller and heavier than his usual partners. Chanyeol’s eyes roll into the back of his head, already hard cock straining through his open fly. Kyungsoo feels somewhat _delighted_ at the knowledge that Chanyeol likes it, too.

“Fuck me,” Chanyeol repeats. “Fuck me hard, Kyungsoo. Fill me up.”

Kyungsoo groans and works to shed his clothes quickly, as Chanyeol does the same. He likes the way Chanyeol takes in his body hungrily when he reveals himself, thick and heavy cock resting against his abs. He likes to keep his body toned, even if people don’t think he’s the type. He doesn’t have a six pack, not like Chanyeol—he can see the grooves now, unlike in the darkened car—, but his body is still solid and he’s proud of it. He’s proud of the way Chanyeol looks like he’s going to drool.

“Fill me up with your huge cock,” Chanyeol moans, lifting his lower half again.

Kyungsoo wants to go slow, to worship Chanyeol’s body and suck hickeys into his abs and inner thighs so that Chanyeol can touch them and remember their night together, but they’re both too impatient to last. “Hands and knees,” he orders, and watches with joy as Chanyeol scrambles to obey, knocking the blanket off the bed in his haste. Kyungsoo gets lube and a condom out of his bedside table as Chanyeol does what he’s told.

Chanyeol’s body clenches as Kyungsoo watches him, waiting for Kyungsoo’s next move, and he doesn’t make him wait long, pouring lube onto his fingers and sliding them back into Chanyeol’s arse. He takes them even better after being stretched the first time, three pressed up to the hilt. Kyungsoo can’t help himself.

“You take my fingers so well,” he praises. “Do you fuck yourself on your fingers, imagining they’re my fingers or my cock? Is that why you’re so open and so ready for me?” The answering moan is all the answer he needs.

“Please, _please_ ,” Chanyeol begs, pressing back onto Kyungsoo’s fingers. “I need more, I need you in me, please.”

“You’ve been a good boy,” Kyungsoo says, three fingers against Chanyeol’s prostate and three against his perineum, causing Chanyeol’s entire body to shake with pleasure. Chanyeol moans louder, almost sounding broken. “I can do that. Hard?” he repeats, clarifying it for Chanyeol.

Chanyeol nods. “Hard. I can take it.”

Kyungsoo pulls his fingers out rather more briskly than he could have, Chanyeol making a pathetic whimpering sound that he ignores, and makes short work of the condom packet. He rolls it on quickly and lubes himself up, before positioning himself at Chanyeol’s hole.

“Oh,” Chanyeol gasps, pushing back insistently, trying to suck the head of Kyungsoo’s cock inside himself, and Kyungsoo gives him what he wants, pushing in slightly too fast. He’s deeper in Chanyeol than he’s ever been before, and he has to rest not just for Chanyeol, but for himself too.

Chanyeol nods at him probably before he’s ready, and Kyungsoo pulls almost all the way out and thrusts back in, setting an almost punishing pace. The moans ripped from the both of them are loud and coated in pleasure, and Kyungsoo realises that he doesn’t even care if the neighbours can hear. He wants Chanyeol to let the whole world know that tiny Do Kyungsoo is fucking him like he’s never been fucked before.

“You’re so big,” Chanyeol manages through his grunts and moans, his front half dropping onto the bed as his arms shake too much to support him. Kyungsoo thinks he can see tears escaping down Chanyeol’s cheeks and worries for a second that he may have pushed too far, until Chanyeol says, “It’s so _good_.”

“Your arse is taking me so well,” he says. “I’m impressed.”

“I have—there’s this toy,” Chanyeol pants out. “I would imagine it was you.”

“Good boy,” Kyungsoo repeats, and this time he reaches around Chanyeol to give his cock a few strokes. “Did you imagine me fucking you like this?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Chanyeol moans, pressing back once more.

“Did you imagine me splitting you open with my cock?” Kyungsoo asks, and Chanyeol nods. “Did you imagine me taking you from behind, or do you want me on top of you?”

“I imagined riding you,” Chanyeol says.

Kyungsoo pulls out silently, the squelch of lube mixed with friction loud in the room. He sits against the headboard, cock glistening against his stomach, and pats his thighs.

Chanyeol looks at him for a moment, eyes wide. He looks sweaty and broken, drool and tears wetting his face, lips bitten red, and thoroughly fucked. Kyungsoo commits it to memory.

“Come on,” he says. “I’m not going to break.”

Chanyeol scrambles hastily to get a leg over his. He settles against Kyungsoo’s upper thighs and stomach and together they help lower him back onto Kyungsoo’s cock. Once fully seated, Chanyeol gets the most blissful look Kyungsoo has ever seen, and his cock throbs.

Using Kyungsoo’s shoulders for leverage, Chanyeol pushes himself up on shaky legs, before dropping back down. “ _Yes_ ,” escapes Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo grins. He lets Chanyeol do it himself a few times before he thrusts up. The moan that comes from Chanyeol is the loudest yet, so Kyungsoo does it again, thrusting up in the same spot until Chanyeol’s body is shaking too much for him to lift himself up any longer. Kyungsoo helps, fingers around Chanyeol’s thighs and arse, lifting him and dropping him until Chanyeol comes over both of them with an explosive shout of Kyungsoo’s name. It doesn’t take Kyungsoo long to follow, bucking up with minute shifts of his body as Chanyeol clenches around him, until he’s spilling into the condom with a gasp of his own.

He slips out of Chanyeol carefully so as not to hurt him, but, before he can reach for cleaning supplies, Chanyeol wraps his arms around his neck and holds him close.

“I needed that,” Chanyeol says, into Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “I’ve needed that for too long.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to say, so he just squeezes at the globes of Chanyeol’s arse, hoping that he will understand.

It seems he does, because he pulls away from Kyungsoo’s throat to press a very gentle, and somewhat romantic, kiss to his lips.

After the kiss, he drops to the side of the bed and consents to Kyungsoo cleaning him gently, before he focuses on himself, tying his condom up and throwing it into the bin.

“Will you snuggle with me?” Chanyeol asks, pouting, the last vestiges of his put-together bodyguarding persona gone. Kyungsoo likes this cute Chanyeol.

“Of course,” he says, climbing back into bed after turning all the lights off, and allows Chanyeol to wrap himself around him like a human limpet.

He’s drifting off to sleep when he hears Chanyeol whisper, “I’m not supposed to date on the job, but I can’t help that I want you.”

Kyungsoo replies with, “Who says we’ll be dating on the job? We can use your days off wisely.”

Even in the dark, he can see the smile spread fully across Chanyeol’s lips.

///

“You seem happy,” Jongdae says from the sofa, when Kyungsoo leaves his room the next morning in nothing but a pair of underpants, Chanyeol still asleep. He sleeps like a small child, though it’s slightly unnerving that his eyes don’t shut all the way. Kyungsoo doesn’t mind, though. “Did you let Chanyeol fuck you?”

Kyungsoo laughs. “No,” he says. “I fucked him. He likes being controlled.”

Jongdae just blinks at him for a moment before whining, “ _Thanks_ Kyungsoo, I’m never going to get the image of our tall and scary bodyguard being dominated in bed by someone as cute and tiny as you.” He says it like he wasn’t aware of how domineering Kyungsoo is, which is a hilarious thought, considering how long they’ve known each other. Kyungsoo is pleased he got to rectify this impression of himself.

“You’re welcome,” Kyungsoo says airily, and he heads to make breakfast.


End file.
